


ç'est på facile

by sanctify (orphan_account)



Series: unfinished challenges [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020, Season 3 finale spoilers, can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: n'oublie pas que les larmes sécheront un jour
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Chat Noir
Series: unfinished challenges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774192
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	ç'est på facile

"So, I'm really thinking we should bring you back."

"Huh?" Marinette asked, sipping her hot cocoa. She looked up at her leather-clad companion who was also nursing his own mug of hot cocoa with a heaping pile of whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. "Bring me back?"

"Yeah. To the team," Chat Noir elaborated, sipping his drink and getting whipped cream on his nose.

Marinette reached over with a tissue and wiped the stain, "Such a child sometimes," she chides teasingly. She looked back into her half empty mug, contemplative, "Back to the team, huh?" She was the Guardian now, plus Marinette Dupain-Cheng hadn't been stung by Miracle Queen's hypnowasps. The only ones who knew her identity as Multimouse were herself and Chat Noir... and Maître Fu, before everything happened. Before he lost his memories because of her stupid mistake, before he had to go. 

"Princesse, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" She turned to face him again, confused.

"You look sad. Was it something I said?" He frowned, brows furrowed, "Do you not want to be Multimouse again?"

She kept her eyes on him for a while at that. His ears had drooped the longer she stayed silent. 

Then, without a word, she drank her hot cocoa down in one go, ignoring the pain as it went down her throat.

"I don't know if I even... have the time to be a superhero, Chat Noir," which was a half-lie. She had to make it a priority even more now to be a superhero for Paris. But she didn't have time to be jumping around as Multimouse when it's Ladybug that the people need. She could definitely use a hand and some new superheroes... but her using another Miraculous that wasn't her own? She didn't have the luxury of extra time for things like that. She was... busy. Far too busy. She had way too many responsibilities.

A sneaky voice inside her head told her that if she used Multitude, she could do everything she's been tasked to do without a problem. But no, Tikki had told her from the very beginning that she shouldn't be using her powers for selfish reasons.

Plus, she—as Ladybug—needed to be there to boost morale. Paris had become more susceptible to Akuma in the following weeks after Maître Fu and Marianne Lenoir took that train away from Paris forever. Papillon was getting bolder now because he knew she was the new Guardian, and an unexperienced one at that.

"Marinette, you look pretty upset," Chat Noir noted, placing his empty mug on the cable spool table. "You've listened to me vent before so why don't you tell me what's up with you?"

She groaned, placing her mug down beside his and bringing her hands up to her face, "It's mostly just work. I really have... too much work to do. Homework, my class rep duties, helping out at the boulangerie, my commissions, my portfolio, babysitting... if I added 'Superhero of Paris' to the list I'd practically be inviting myself as Akuma bait with how stressed that'd make me."

Chat was silent at that.

She took a deep breath and continued to view Paris at night. She usually appreciated the sight and was thankful for the good view she had but right now... everything just looked dull to her.

Marinette was tired.

Unexpectedly, she felt arms wrap around her, slowly bringing her closer to a warm chest. Chat Noir rested his chin on her head, rubbing his knuckles gently against her back.

"You're going through a lot, huh. I'm sorry I didn't notice, ma Princesse." 

Marinette teared up at that, and if Chat Noir heard her stifling her sobs, he didn't comment on it.


End file.
